Baked goods are often stored and transported in cake carriers, which generally employ a base for holding the baked goods and a cover or dome that cooperates with the base to cover the baked goods. The covered base acts to prevent damage or contamination to the baked goods as well as maintain freshness of the baked goods during transport.
Because the size of the cover needs to be relatively large in order to accommodate baked goods of various sizes, cake carriers are often bulky and take up significant space in storage. One attempt to make cake carriers less bulky in storage has been to make the cover collapsible. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,844,764 describes a cake carrier that employs either a tray for cakes or a tray for cupcakes and a collapsible cover whereby the cover includes locks that secure the cover to a groove on the tray.
Notwithstanding, there is a need for an improved collapsible cake carrier that can accommodate a cake or a number of cupcakes without requiring different trays for cakes and cupcakes, while still permitting the cake carrier to collapse into a compact size for storage. There is also a need for an improved handle system for carrying the cake carrier during transportation, which can also be used to maintain the collapsed cake carrier in its collapsed configuration when the collapsed cake carrier is being stored.